Apocalypse Online
by TheVampireOfJustice
Summary: Apocalypse Online was supposed to be a fun VRMMO to try out until it is said You are all Trapped in this world and to get out, you must activate all 100 radio towers. It is up to Kirito, Asuna, Klein, and Klein's friends as they fight there way to the end and to find out who is behind this nightmare. 100% zombies! Found pic on google and accepting character ideas.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sword art online. Ask Reki Kawahara, pretty sure he knows about everything in SAO  
Apocalypse Online  
Chapter 1 Login  
The sound of the alarm went off. "Gahh!" Yelled Kazuto as he jumped out of bed. Today was the day the new VRMMO, "Apocalypse Online"would come out. He rushed downstairs only noticing he was in short-shorts without a shirt. Too late. He was outside. Everyone was looking at him. "Ehh... sorry." Said Kazuto as he slammed the door and rushed up stairs. He got dressed in a black tee shirt and black sweat pants. He rushed down the stairs and got a pice of bread to it holding it in his mouth holding it there while riding his bike to the store. Once he arrived, there was a line as long as a mile and maybe some. But he waited, and waited, and waited. He was finally first. He paid for the game and grabbed it. He got on his bike and rode home. When he got home, he was all alone. His sister went to practice and his mom wasn't there. He went to his room and inserted the disk and since Kazuto could only afford the game, he used his old NerveGear. He remembered when he used it for SAO. The words rang in his ear. "Link Start!" All his senses were in perfect last time I checked.  
Username:Kirito  
Password:Password123  
Login Register  
Kazuto picked login. Everything around him faded to black. Kazuto, or Kirito as his game name was presented with three choices. Survivor, runner, and ninja appeared with descriptions. The survivor can craft and can go without food and water for three days. A runner can run faster and uses less stamina but gets hungry fast. Ninja is fast and silent and can't be detected from far away. Kirito chose Ninja and he was then presented wit a character creation screen. The character looked exactly like him. He tried changing it but everything was locked. He thought it was kind of strange but he proceeded. Everything turned black but it stayed like that. Kirito read the manual so he knew you started off with a little food and drinks, a Glock with some ammo, and a flashlight. He equipped everything and it appeared in a bar at the bottom of the screen. It wasn't blocking his view so it didn't bother him. He pressed the flashlight icon and looked around. He spawned in a small town. He found some food and water. A siren went off. Kirito suddenly remembered what happened in SAO. A black most fogged up his area and when his vision cleared, he was in a city. Everyone else who joined the game was probably there too. "Welcome to the first city." Said a dark and twisted voice. Everyone looked to the sky. The sky was red. A man in a black cloak stood on the roof of a building. "Welcome to my world made solely devoted to help me become a god of my own world." Said the voice. It sickened Kirito. "Just like the Sword Art Online incident, you are all trapped here." Said the voice even more creepily. The words bounced around Kirito's mind. Then he remembered something. He was gonna play this game with Klein! "And just like in Sword Art Online, when you die, you die in real life." Said the voice once again. "the only way out is to activate all 100 radio towers that are in each city. This city is the first and in the middle is one radio tower. After the switch at the top of the tower is turned on, it will teleport everyone to the next city." Said the voice. Panic was the only thing Kirito was feeling. He started to look through the list of people online. He found the name Klein. He pressed his name and saw his profile. Klein the Noob. "Looks like he's gotten no where." Said Kirito. He was going down the list and saw the one name that made his knees weak. Asuna. "No...No...Nooooooooooooooooo!" Screamed Kirito as he blacked out.  
Time passed, people left the center of the city looking for shelter and food while Kirito just laid there on the ground. A group of people surrounded him and carried them into one of the buildings. Kirito woke up. In the room where Klein and his friends and the one he loved, Asuna. They where all looking afraid. "Why did this have to happen again?" said one of Klein's friends. "Don't worry, we will make it through." said Klein. He sounded unsure. Kirito sat up and everyone looked at him. Asuna ran up to him and hugged him tight as if he had died and come back to life. "You're okay." said Asuna relieved. Kirito stood up. "I'm alright." said Kirito. "I need everyone's attention. We need to raid some abandoned houses and get better weapons. Maybe some good ones." said Kirito. "Never split up no matter what. Do you hear?" Said Kirito. Even though he is usually a solo player, he would not be able to do this alone. Kirito formed a group and added everyone into it. "Everyone, have a flashlight and a weapon in the next slot, right?" asked Kirito. The group moved out of the small house and headed for a building. It said Museum in broken letters. There must be some things in there. Luckily, nobody was in there. There were weapons scattered on the floor and some in display cases. One weapon caught Kirito's eye. It was a samurai sword that was in perfect condition. There was also an M40 with a a lot of ammo and a G17. There was a vending machine. A vending machine next to a baseball bat. What would a regular person do? Pay with money. But there was no currency. Easy solution, bash the thing with a baseball bat till it brakes. They got some soda and some snacks from it. The museum was big and more comfortable than other places so they decided to stay there. But there was a thud. The small group checked the door. It was a zombie! The very first. Thing Klein could think of doing was hitting it with a baseball bat. Luckily, that dealt with the zombie quickly. More zombies came and Klein killed them all with his baseball bat. He was the most skilled out of everyone. After a while, he leveled up. His strength and health went up. A zombie came but it was different. It was huge! It looked like it could snap Klein's baseball bat into pieces. Klein tried hitting it but it was no use. Luckily, the zombie was a lot slower. Kirito did what he would have done in SAO he ran up with the sword and cut the Giant zombie into two pieces. The words Level Up appeared above Kirito's head. Kirito felt something different. Everything got brighter and all his weapons felt lighter. "Those must be the effects of leveling up." thought Kirito. Kirito felt readier for what was to come and was going to get everyone out of this and also find out who is behind this evil plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember, i don't own SAO, Reki Kawahara owns it. Once i get my hands on a computer there will be spacing!probably by chapter 3  
Apocalypse Online  
Chapter 2 The Black Shot  
The zombies walking around the city were usually normal and even if they weren't, Kirito made quick work with them. He would cut them up with the sword he got. But Kirito knew he needed something better. The deeper the group got into the city, the zombies got stronger but food and water also spawned more there. And what the group was looking for was better weapons. They where planning to raid a factory. Factories are like dungeons filled with weapons and food. Kirito looked t the party. Everyone was at least level 10 or higher. They where about ready.  
The group opened the door and saw rows of conveyor belts. The zombies inside walked to them slowly. One of Klein's friends, a guy named Chris pulled out a hunter's rifle and shot down some of them. Klein ran up and bashed in multiple zombies but was nocked back by a zombie. Kirito examined it. He had never seen a zombie like it before. It was faster and stronger than the rest. It was a player zombie.  
Player zombies are the remains of dead players. They have the players stats and are sometimes much stronger than regular zombies.  
"This is bad!" said Kirito. Kirito ran up to the zombie but the zombie knocked him against the wall. He looked at his health and saw it was red. "This is how I die?" asked Kirito. He looked next to him. A black gun that looked like an AK-47 and said Ultra Rare. He picked it up. A description box appeared and said "This gun was made back in 2044 and can use any ammo you have but will not do as much damage unless using the right bullets." The year was only 2027! Kirito remembered in the manual, the game was set 1000 years later. He looked in his inventory and equipped it. He aimed at the zombie and shot. Every shot taking down 40 health. After a few seconds, the zombie exploded into pixels and a bunch of ammo and food came out. The whole party wan now at lvl 15.  
Everyone was getting hungry and wanted to see what the food tastes like. There was an instant meal for about 5 people and restored half of your hunger. They ate it expecting good food. It tasted like crackers. "Why does this suck?" said Chris. "Maybe you have to cook it first." said Asuna. "That's a great idea!" Said Kirito. Kirito was also thinking of a reason Asuna would want to play a game like this but was to busy to ask. There was a knock on the museum door. They went to the front door and looked. A man pointed a gun at them. "Give me all your money and you will live!" Said the man. Kirito rushed to the man with the gun and sliced it clean in two. "Wh..what l...level are you people?" Asked the man frightened. "Oh, just around 15." Said Asuna. "W...what? Impossible! The highest level person I have seen was a level 8!" Said the man even more frightened. "So you have been killing people?" Asked Chris. "I am a a pker and you can't do anythi..." The man couldn't finish and fell to the ground. He had been shot by a person from outside. He was dying slowly. "Help me please." Said the man as he grabbed Chris' leg. Chris kicked the man away. The man hit the wall and shattered to pieces.  
That day people in the game spoke about this small group called, the Antidote. They where the cure. The cure for the world. More killings where prevented but the zombies started getting stronger. Killers where killed by there victims who turned into player zombies. And people started to go insane. But one day, Kirito and his group struck level 30 and decided to go to the first radio tower. Followed by dozens of other high level players, they went into the radio tower. The tower was separated into 10 floors. The first floor was full of different kinds of zombies. Some crawled on the floor and moved really fast. Some would jump on top of you and some where gigantic and where very strong. A crawler rushed up to Klein but Klein hit it with his baseball bat. Since Klein leveled up his strength, the zombie hit t he wall and was killed instantly. Chris had better aim with his rifle and always got head shots. And Asuna used her Glock she got at the beginning of the game but it was doing way more damage. Kirito stood in the front slicing the zombies to pieces and jumping back with his Black Shot and shot the more powerful zombies. Kirito became very tired until he felt like he couldn't stand. He fell onto his knees and he couldn't breath. His stamina was at little to none. He was the only one at the 10th floor and he heared screams coming from the lower floors. "Come one *cough* stamina." There was a scream he could never forget. "Kirito!" Yelled Asuna. "No!" Yelled Kirito. As he said that, his stamina bar filled red instead of blue and he ran straight to the switch without being touched by a single zombie and he flipped it.  
A white light flashed and all of the zombies disappeared and everyone was transported all the players to the next city. "Congratulations for living this long." said the creepy voice. Everyone looked up and saw the man in the black robe. "99 more to go." Said the voice as the man faded away. Everyone looked for shelter and did what they could to avoid zombies. This is the cruelness of this world. No protection anywhere and you don't know if the people near you will go berserk and kill you. Welcome to Apocalypse Online. The end of the world and your life.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sword Art Online. Reki Kawahara does.

Apocalypse Online  
Chapter 3 Reasons

Kirito and the group kept looking threw the town and looked for a place to stay. They found a restaurant and took all the food. While they where looking around, Kirito wondered why Asuna would play a game like this. SAO was different because it was the first of its kind. A game with blood, gore, and zombies didn't seem like something Asuna would play. Kirito sat down and started a fire. He put his food a little bit above it and it was cooked. He opened the box and ate the piece of bread he had just cooked. It tasted plain but it was all they had. He could tell it wasn't a good restaurant. The group went out the next day and saw a few zombies walking around the street. Kirito slashed through some zombies. Asuna shot at some of them. Her aim was perfect. Every shot was a head shot. Kirito kept going. He soon found a destroyed market. They went through and found lots of food and drinks. That night, they returned to the restaurant to eat. They had so much food. They ate their food and packed up. They all then got ready to go to bed.

There was a knock, Kirito opened the door. He went to check out who or what was there. He opened the door and was slammed back into the wall. It was a player zombie! It rushed up to Kirito and elbowed him. He fell to the floor. The zombie picked him up and threw him across the room. He broke through the wall and couldn't move. "Is this the end?" asked Kirito as he punched at the ground. The player zombie crushed Kirito under its foot. He broke into pixels and disappeared.

Kirito opened his eyes. It was all just a dream. He went outside to get some air. "What's wrong?" asked Asuna. "Nothing." said Kirito as he looked away. "You do know you're really bad at lying, right?" said Asuna as he looked at Kirito. "Yeah." answered Kirito. "What are you worrying about?" asked Asuna. "I really don't want to talk about it." said Kirito. A large thud could be heard. Asuna and Kirito looked for where the sound was coming from. There was a giant zombie. It was, a player zombie. Kirito pulled out Black Shot and fired at the zombie but it did little damage. Kirito felt helpless. Asuna got in front of Kirito and pulled out a small hand gun. Kirito's examine skill wasn't high enough to find out what it was. Asuna shot the zombie in the head multiple times. After the fifth shot, the zombie fell on it's knees and collapsed. The zombie dropped a few items and they were really good items too. A bigger backpack for more inventory and batteries for their flashlights. Kirito and Asuna went back to the restaurant.

By the time they got there, it was dark. Kirito and Asuna were the only ones awake. They sat next to each other and Kirito asked a question. "Why did you play a game like this." asked Kirito as he looked at Asuna. "I was looking through my attic and found a really old game called Call Of Duty Black Ops. I was only 12 at the time. I asked to play it and did. It was violent and bloody. One day, my friend dared me to play the zombie mode, which I had not touched until that day. It was well, fun. And when I saw this game, it reminded me when I played the game with my friend." said Asuna. She stood up and turned around. "Come on, we have to get some rest." said Asuna. "I guess." said Kirito as he looked up and reached for her hand. Asuna pulled him up, and they walked to a table for 2, and slept on some comfy chairs.

Morning came and the group decided to find a new place to live. Chris chose to be a survivor so he could fix up the place. The group found a apartment and almost everything was destroyed. They decided to only fix the more important things. They fixed some beds and maybe a table or 2. The group left to raid some close buildings. They got some water, food, and ammo. Kirito was level 36 and The rest were at level 34 to level 35.

Kirito and Asuna were left with each other in the same bed because there weren't enough beds. Small thuds were heard around the house. Kirito got out to check who it was. Kirito was careful and didn't get into anyones vision. There was another person in the house. A thief? Kirito snuck behind him. the thief checked all around stealing ammo and other things. The thief was about to exit when Kirito tripped the thief. A loud thud was heard. "Owwww!" said a voice. It was a girl's voice. "What was that for?" yelled the thief. "That is our stuff you are holding." said Kirito. "Well, uh, um, I really got to go now, so... bye!" said the girl. "Drop the stuff." said Kirito. "Why would I do tha..." the girl couldn't finish. Kirito held Black Shot to the girl's head. "Fine... take your stuff back. What's with all the noise?" asked Asuna as she walked out of the room. "Huh, who's this?" asked Asuna. "No idea." said Kirito as he crossed his arms. The girl dropped everything but some food and left. But what she didn't know was that Kirito planted a device to track her down. Kirito and Asuna returned to bed and went to sleep.

The girl, who's name is Selica, sat on a broken chair in a super market that was already raided, eating some moldy bread. She didn't have much other than what she stole. And what she stole was all weak and useless. She had level 5 guns and had a little bit of food. She laid down and wondered how she has survived for so long.


End file.
